Prendre ses responsabilités
by Luciferou
Summary: Mathieu est un jeune loup très timide, et comme tout loup de conte de fées qui se respecte, il doit manger son premier humain et ce dans les plus brefs délais! Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu lorsqu'il croise la route d'un Petit Chaperon Rouge...


Privet Camarades!

Un petit conte de fée qui j'espère vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Canada, France, Rome Antique (mention), USA (mention)

Couple: Canada/France

Avertissement: Rien à part que se soit: tout doux, tout choux, tout sucré! (Risque de diabète très très important!)

* * *

Mathieu sentit ses oreilles se rabattre contre son crâne, témoignant ainsi de son anxiété. Son clan avait été plus que formel, s'il voulait devenir un loup à part entière et un vrai membre de la meute, il devait manger son premier humain, et ce, dans les plus bref délais.

Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher un autre être vivant sans paniquer. Il tremblait, suait, bégayait et lorsque cela devenait trop intense il finissait souvent par tomber dans les pommes. Alors aller manger un humain était impossible. Son frère et le reste de sa famille ne semblaient pas penser comme lui cependant, on l'avait emmener dans ce bois sombre et ordonner de faire son devoir, et on lui avait interdit de revenir avant d'avoir finit. C'est pour cela qu'il se cachait derrière un arbre et attendait sa future victime innocente.

Sa queue se balançait au rythme des battements de son cœur et tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Il avait peur, il était terrifié même mais en même temps il était excité et impatient de faire ses preuves et de montrer à tous qu'il était un vrai loup. Cela ne devait pas être trop compliqué tout de même... Du moins il l'espérait.

Une douce odeur fleurit attira son attention, il releva la tête et renifla doucement. Il frémit et ferma les yeux, une vague de chaleur traversa son corps et sa bouche se remplit de salive. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, son corps n'avait jamais réagit comme cela et encore moins à cause d'une odeur.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent, elles avaient capté des bruits de pas légers. Il se cacha derrière l'arbre et attendit avec impatience de voir ce qui le mettait dans tous ces états.

Les pas se rapprochaient et son cœur s'emballa. Il se demandait si l'occasion de prouver sa valeur était enfin à portée de main. Il perdit son souffle et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la silhouette qui était la cause de tous ses émois.

Une petite fille, à peine plus jeune que lui, vêtue d'un long manteau à capuchon rouge et tenant un panier en osier, s'avançait prudemment à travers les bois. L'odeur de fleurs se fit plus forte et il trembla. Cela devait être ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on trouvait sa première proie.

La petite fille passa devant lui et continua son chemin, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Il s'ébroua et se mit en chasse, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, léger comme une plume, indétectable. Il se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre, scrutant scrupuleusement chaque mouvement de la petite fille. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter à voix basse une chanson. La mélodie lui était inconnu mais il était comme subjugué la voix, elle était douce et étrangement grave mais agréable à ses oreilles sensibles.

Voyant le fil de ses pensées, il se réprimanda et secoua le tête pour y voir un peu plus clair. Cette chasse commençait à le rendre fou. Il ne voulait pas risquer de rater son épreuve et ne pouvait donc perdre plus de temps.

Il sortit de l'ombre des arbres et se rapprocha furtivement de sa proie. Arrivé derrière son dos il ouvrit grand sa gueule, laissant apparaître ses impressionnants crocs. Il allait se jeter à la gorge de la petite fille et n'en faire qu'une bouchée mais celle-ci trébucha, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Il voulu la rattraper par réflexe mais il perdit l'équilibre à son tour. Il tombèrent tous les deux par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que dans sa chute il était tombé sur la petite fille et que ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Il resta quelques instants immobile, le temps de réaliser la situation, puis il recula précipitamment dans un cri. Il plaça sa main contre sa bouche, son souffle était court et ses joues brûlaient.

La petite fille se redressa lentement, sûrement encore un peu sonnée, et son capuchon tomba, laissant apparaître un visage d'ange, des joues roses, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite.

« Vous êtes bien entreprenant Monsieur le Loup... » Sa voix était calme et douce. « Vous devez prendre vos responsabilités ! »

« Res-respsonsabilités ? » Bégaya-t il au bord de l'évanouissement.

La petite fille se redressa sur ses pieds et mit ses poings contre ses hanches, une expression sévère et sérieuse se dessinant sur son beau visage. Il rougit encore plus après avoir pensée cela.

« Oui ! Papy Rome dit que si un beau jeune homme vous embrasse il doit prendre ses responsabilités et vous demander en mariage ! »

Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que ceux d'une chouette, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que cela. Il faisait face à l'un des enfants du plus grand chasseur qu'ait pu connaître cette forêt. Il se sentait suer à grosse gouttes et près de faire une syncope.

« Et bien ? J'attends ! »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise et se sentant piégé, il choisit sa seule chance de survivre indemne... La fuite. Il s'élança à travers les arbres, s'éloignant le plus loin possible de la jolie petite blonde.

* * *

Il ramassa avec attention ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol et les remit dans son petit panier préféré. Une moue boudeuse étirée ses lèvres et ses joues, encore rouges après le baiser, son premier, étaient gonflées pour montrer son mécontentement. Il replaça sa capuche sur sa tête et reprit son chemin.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le joli garçon qui l'avait embrassé était parti comme un voleur. Il se savait joli donc ce n'était pas le beauté le problème, pensa-t il pour se consoler... Peut être qu'il était trop timide et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour préparer sa proposition.

Son humeur s'allégea et il rentra chez lui d'un pas guilleret.

* * *

Mathieu ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu. Après avoir fuit comme un lapin la veille, à sa plus grande honte, et s'être suffisamment éloigné, il avait repensé à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en un laps de temps aussi court.

Il avait tenté de manger son premier humain, qui était une petite fille toute mignonne, avait raté sa mission, donné son premier baiser, et devait demander en mariage la petite fille toute mignonne qui était la fille du plus grand chasseur connu car il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

Il avait hésité a rentrer chez lui mais il savait qu'il ne serrait pas bien accueillit. Il avait donc passé la nuit dehors, son esprit troublé par des lèvres roses et des yeux bleus hypnotiques.

Ce fut un peu perturbé qu'il s'avança vers le chemin où son destin avait été chamboulé sans aucun avertissement. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, son corps tremblait, sa gorge s'assécha et il déglutit. La peur créait une boule dans son estomac et il ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir loin, loin de tout, loin d'ici. Il s'ébroua violemment, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et avancer.

Il arriva à son arbre et regarda craintivement le chemin. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit la petite fille assise sur un troc d'arbre, son panier posé à ses cotés, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce lui, se demanda-t il en rougissant.

La petite blonde portait un ensemble violet qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Une chemise blanche ornée de dentelle et un gilet violet accentuaient la minceur de son torse, un pantalon d'une nuance plus sombre dont l'ourlet s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux suivait la ligne de ses jambes fines et elle avait des bottes noires à lacets, qui brillaient au soleil, aux pieds. Son manteau rouge complétait l'ensemble, sa capuche n'était pas dressée et on pouvait voir les longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une tresse sur le coté, attachée par un ruban blanc. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et balançait doucement ses jambes en suivant un rythme imaginaire.

Mathieu la trouva très belle et resta immobile, son cœur battant la chamade et ses joues rouges. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas perdu dans un rêve, et se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas reste éternellement caché. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et sortit de l'ombre.

La petite fille tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant. Elle se leva d'un bond et se planta devant, un air déterminé inscrit sur son visage.

« Te voilà enfin ! J'ai faillit mourir à force de t'attendre ! »

« Par-pardon... »

Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit, elle s'avança et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu sois venu ! »

« D-d'accord... »

Elle l'emmena vers le tronc d'arbre et ils s'essayèrent face à face. Il avait toujours peur mais la peau douce sous ses doigts l'apaisa légèrement. La petite fille fouilla dans son panier et sortit deux anneaux de fleurs. Il la regarda curieusement, se demandant ce que cela signifiait.

« Je les ai fait moi-même. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour en avoir des vrais mais cela suffira pour l'instant. Tiens, prend les et demande-moi. »

Il prit délicatement les anneaux dans ses mains griffues et les regarda sans comprendre.

« Je-je dois te demander quoi ? »

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« En mariage, idiot ! »

« Pardon ?! »

Elle le fusilla du regard et avança dangereusement son visage vers le sien.

« Tu m'a embrassé, tu dois donc me demander te t'épouser. Comme le dit Papy Rome,c'est ce qu'un vrai homme doit faire ! » Expliqua-t elle avec exaspération.

« Mais ! Mais ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! »

« Francis et toi ? »

« Mathieu, enchanté... Mais cela n'est pas la quest...» Il s'arrêta quelques instants, se répétant plusieurs fois dans la tête la dernière phrase de la blonde. « TU ES UN GARÇON ?! »

« Évidemment ! Tu croyais que j'étais une fille ?! » La voix de la... du blond se fit dangereuse.

« N-non... Pardonne-moi... »

« Umph ! C'est pas grave mais maintenant fais ta proposition de mariage. »

« M-mais... On est deux garçons, cela n'est il pas impossible ? »

« Rien n'est impossible pour l'Amour ! » Déclara-t il avec une passion insoupçonnée dans un si petit corps.

« L'a-l'amour ? »

« Non, l'**A**mour ! »

« On vient juste de se rencontrer ! On ne peut pas déjà être amoureux ! »

« L'amour au premier regard ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Si mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Le destin t'a mis sur ma route et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose ! Que nous sommes destiné l'un à l'autre ! L'amour ne ment jamais crois-moi ! »

« Je-je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais été amoureux... »

Francis pâlit et semblait avoir été brutalement giflé. Mathieu s'inquiéta et pris la main du garçon dans le sienne. Le blond sourit de nouveau et se colla contre lui. Il rougit légèrement, l'odeur de fleur embaumant ses sens.

« Mathieu, répond-moi sincèrement ! Que ressens-tu quand tu me regardes ? »

Il sentit ses joues brûler et il commença à bégayer.

« Calme-toi, pas besoin de paniquer. Laisse parler ton cœur, il ne ment jamais. »

« Je-je... La première fois chose qui m'a frappé c'est ton odeur. Elle sent comme les fleurs et j'ai ressenti comme une chaleur intense traverser mon corps, mon estomac flottait, ma bouche salivait... J'avais envie de te dévorer... »

Le blond papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu surpris.

« Par-PARDON ! Je ne voulais pas le dire comme cela ! Je... »

Francis avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Ce n'est rien. La première chose qui m'a attiré après notre baiser c'est tes yeux. Ils sont si brillants, leur couleur violette est si unique on dirait des pierres précieuses ! Puis j'ai vu tes cheveux, ils sont si blond et ils ont l'air doux comme le miel... »

Francis leva ses mains et passa ses doigts à travers ses mèches de cheveux, il ferma les yeux et profita de la tendresse du blond. Il frémit en sentant ses oreilles être touchées, son ventre se contracta et une boule de plaisir explosa dans son ventre. Le blond le tortura encore quelques instants avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues.

« J'ai senti mon cœur battre lorsque j'ai vu ton visage, tu étais si mignon avec tes joues rouges comme des tomates ! »

Il grogna légèrement en repensant à cet instant embarrassant de sa vie. Il sentit sa main être déplacé et posée contre le tissu doux et chaud de la chemise du blond. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant le cœur battre contre sa paume. Francis sourit et toucha à son tour la poitrine du loup.

« Tu sens cela Mathieu ? »

« Je-je... »

« Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu fou mais c'est l'Amour ! »

« Je comprends maintenant... »

« Vas-tu le faire? »

Il baissa la tête et regarda les deux fleurs qui formaient les anneaux. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était insensé mais jamais personne à part Francis n'avait réussit à le toucher comme cela. Il voulait croire le blond, il voulait croire en l'Amour.

« Oui. »

Francis sourit de toutes ses dents et se redressa. Il déglutit et repensa aux histoires que lui racontait sa mère. Il posa un genoux à terre et pris la main de blond la sienne. Il se racla la gorge et planta son regard dans celui impatient de son futur fiancé.

« Je... Francis. Me feras-tu, lorsque nous serons suffisamment âgés, l'honneur de m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

Un poids s'envola de ses épaule et il plaça délicatement l'anneau fleurit au doigt du blond. Francis l'aida à se relever et prit l'autre bague dans sa petite main, déterminé.

« Mathieu, me feras-tu l'honneur d'unir ta vie à la mienne, de vivre l'éternité avec moi et de devenir mon fiancé? »

Une vague de bonheur traversa son corps de part en part, un sourire niais étira ses lèvres et ses joues brûlaient tel un brasier.

« Ou-oui ! »

« On doit s'embrasser maintenant ! »

« Qu-quoi ? »

Francis fit une petite moue, un peu désespéré d'avoir un fiancé aussi ignorant des choses de l'Amour.

« Pour sceller notre serment, tu dois m'embrasser. » Expliqua calmement le blond aux yeux bleus.

« D-d'accord. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et pencha son visage vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il fasse le prochain pas. Il contempla les lèvres roses et offertes, et il frémit d'anticipation. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha à son tour, son cœur cognant de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Il gémit dans sa gorge, c'était doux et sucré, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant. La bouche du blond remua contre la sienne et il appuya un peu plus fort. Les secondes s'écoulèrent au ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Il était encore tout tremblant de ce baiser, il regarda son fiancé et sursauta en voyant son visage contrit.

« Es-est-ce que j'embrasse m-mal ? » Demanda-t il en paniquant, il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant magique par ce qu'il ne savait comment embrasser !

« Pas du tout. Tes lèvres sont si douces, j'ai envie de les manger. Je m'attendais juste à un baiser de grands...

« Un baiser de grands ? »

« Un baiser avec la langue. »

Il grimaça légèrement, les adultes étaient vraiment trop étranges.

« Ce n'est pas un peu dégoûtant ? »

Francis haussa des épaules, désinvolte.

« Si mais ils le font tout le temps, autant le faire maintenant puisque qu'on le fera aussi quand on sera grand. »

« On fait cela comment ? » Il était un peu inquiet mais sa curiosité était titillée. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de le faire avec le blond.

« On s'embrasse et dès que nos lèvres se touchent on ouvre la bouche et on sort la langue... Enfin je crois... »

« Tu veux vraiment faire cela ? »

« Si c'est avec toi, oui. »

Il rougit légèrement, flatté par ces mots qui touchaient directement son cœur. Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il dégusta la douceur des lèvres sous les siennes et il ouvrit doucement la bouche.

Au début ce fut maladroit, leurs langues se touchèrent et reculèrent instinctivement. C'était humide mais pas désagréable, ragaillardi, il caressa doucement les lèvres et plongea sa langue dans cet antre encore inconnu.

Francis s'agrippa à ses épaules et gémit dans sa bouche. Il sentit une boule de chaleur s'installer dans son ventre, il plaça une main dans le dos du blond et rapprocha leurs corps, un peu plus rassurer il commença à caresser la langue du blond avec la sienne, à s'enrouler autour d'elle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'air. Ils se séparèrent lentement et reprirent leur souffle, un filet de salive les reliaient encore.

Il rougit légèrement mais il était heureux.

« Francis... Je... »

Le blond ne le laissa pas finir, il jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris il perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent à la renverse mais ils étaient trop perdus dans leur baiser pour s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Après cette journée là, ils se rencontrèrent toutes les autres qui suivirent, discutant, apprenant à se connaître, tombant un peu plus amoureux. Mathieu se sentait enfin complet et il était plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec le blond.

« Papy Rome commence à se douter de quelque chose. »

« Vr-vraiment ? »

Il était un peu inquiet, le grand-père de Francis était encore plus connu pour être surprotecteur envers ses petits enfants que pour ses talents de chasseur, il ne voulait pas mourir de si tôt.

« Oui, mais je veux attendre encore un peu avant de lui en parler. Je veux t'avoir que pour moi encore un petit peu. Tu as parlé de nous à ta famille ? »

« Non... Et je ne pense pas leur en parler un jour... »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi ? » Demanda Francis peiné.

« NON ! »

Les deux garçons furent surpris de cet éclat de voix. Mathieu serra la main du blond dans la sienne.

« Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, jamais ! »

« D-d'accord mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Je... » Il soupira tristement. « As-tu déjà eu l'impression de ne pas se sentir chez soi, de n'appartenir à rien ? »

« Parfois... Pas avec ma famille mais je sais que je ne comprends pas les autres et ils ne me comprennent pas... J'avais peur de finir seul et incompris et puis je t'ai rencontré ! On est vraiment destiné l'un à l'autre ! On ressent les mêmes choses, on pense les mêmes choses et on se comprend. »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que ma famille gâche tout. Elle ne comprendrait pas nos sentiments... J'aime mes parents et mon frère mais c'est avec toi que je veux être pour toujours. »

Il entendit Francis renifler et il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il tourna la tête et vit le blond essuyer des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Fr-Francis ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que je tombe amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jour et que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur... »

Mathieu sourit, à s'en fendre le visage en deux, et pris le blond dans ses bras. Il était heureux tout simplement. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Mathieu redressa légèrement la tête et regarda le blond. Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages, leurs mains entrelacées. Il secoua la tête pour indiquer son ignorance. Francis lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« On va construire notre maison au milieu de la forêt et on y vivra rien que tous les deux. Loin de ceux qui ne nous comprennent pas. »

« Ce sera magnifique. »

« Bien sûr ! En attendant il faudra que tu apprennes à la construire... »

Il sourit tendrement à son fiancé et ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant rien qu'à eux. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire des projets et il était impatient d'y être.

* * *

Son cœur s'affolait et l'excitation faisait trembler son corps. Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Francis et laissa échapper son souffle depuis trop longtemps retenu. Après avoir survécu aux foudres et menaces d'un Papy Rome surprotecteur, affronter sa famille des plus récalcitrantes, il allait pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Il était devenu un homme et il était toujours aussi amoureux.

Il inspira profondément et avança d'un pas, près à franchir des sommets. Cependant Francis le stoppa net dans son élan. Il se retourna surpris et regarda son époux vêtu de son éternel manteau rouge.

« Un problème ? »

« Avant d'entrer dans la maison, le nouveau marié doit prendre dans ses bras son conjoint. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Ainsi ils commencent leur nouvelle vie ensemble, liés à jamais. »

Sans attendre il prit son romantique d'époux dans ses bras. Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Il embrassa son nez et franchit le pas de la porte de leur petite maison dans la forêt. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve qui se réalisait enfin.

« Bienvenue chez nous. » Murmura-t il avec joie.

« Mathieu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime de tout âme. »

Il se sentit rougir et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son mari.

« Et je t'aime à la folie... » Ses oreilles tremblaient de joie et sa queue remuait derrière lui. « Je suis heureux d'avoir pris mes responsabilités. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

~Fin~

* * *

_Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants adoptés! ;3_

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS!

Cordialement

:3


End file.
